gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series
Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series was composed by Ramin Djawadi and was released on June 28, 2011. It was followed by Game of Thrones: Music from the HBO Series - Season 2, released in 2012. Track list Themes & Motifs Introduced Where These Tracks Appear #'"Main Title":' In the opening credits of every episode. Contains the Game of Thrones theme. #'"North of the Wall":' At the series prologue, when the Three rangers of the Night's Watch (Ser Waymar Royce, Will and Gared) depart from the Wall and encounters with the White Walker. Appears in "Winter is Coming" and "Pointy End" episodes. #'"Goodbye Brother":' Jon says goodbye to an unconsicious Bran and Ned farewells Catelyn and Bran. It is also heard during the end credits after the trial of Ned Stark outside the sept of Baelor. Contains House Stark's theme. #'"The Kingsroad":' Ned says goodbye to Jon before going to King's Landing and after say him to tell the truth about Jon's mother the next time they meet each other. This track shares the same name of the second episode of the first season. #'"The King's Arrival":' Robert Baratheon and the royal court arrive to Winterfell. A shorter version is used on the main menu of Season 1's DVD/Blu-ray release. Contains House Baratheon's theme. #'"Love in the Eyes":' Doreah teaches Daenerys how to make the love to Khal Drogo. Contains Daenerys Targaryen's theme. #'"A Raven From King's Landing":' When Catelyn receives a letter from her sister Lysa telling that Jon Arryn's death was an assassination. It is also heard during Bran's dreams in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things", "A Golden Crown" and "Fire and Blood" episodes. #'"The Wall":' When Jon arrives to The Wall for join to the Night's Watch. The track also appears on "You Win or You Die" and "Fire and Blood" episodes, when the Night's Watch recruits are given their assignments and Jon is sent to the stewards and when Grenn, Pyp and Sam recite the oath of the Night's Watch to bring Jon back respectively. #'"Things I Do for Love":' When Jaime pushes Bran from a window after seeing him with Cersei. #'"A Golden Crown":' Heard on Viserys and Daenerys's first appearances. Contains Viserys Targaryen's theme. #'"Winter Is Coming":' When Ned kills Lady and Bran awakens. #'"A Bird Without Feathers":' Cersei tells Catelyn about the son she had with Robert, who died on childbirth. #'"Await the King's Justice":' Catelyn arrests Tyrion for conspiring on Bran's death. #'"You'll Be Queen One Day": '''Joffrey asks for Sansa's forgiveness, gives her a necklace and they kiss. #'"The Assassin's Dagger":' Catelyn fights against the assassin sent for Bran. #'"To Vaes Dothrak":''' Khal Drogo's khalasar rides towards Vaes Dothrak. Contains the dothraki's theme. #Jon's Honor #Black of Hair #You Win or You Die #Small Pack of Wolves #Game of Thrones #Kill Them All #The Pointy End #Victory Does Not Make Us Conquerors #When the Sun Rises in the West #King of the North #The Night's Watch #Fire and Blood #Finale See also * de:Game of Thrones Staffel 1 Soundtrack ro:Urzeala tronurilor Sezonul 1 Coloană sonoră Category:Soundtracks Category:Music